The Perfect Life
by dRaCoSsExI
Summary: Ginny finally has the perfect life. She's pretty, popular, and she's going out with the boy-who-lived. Draco's finally defied his father and is taking a new path. But is Ginny really as happy with Harry as she thinks she is? DG


**The Perfect Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny had everything she wanted. She did good in school. She was one of the most popular girls in Gryffindor, not to mention one of the most good looking. And she had Harry. They had been dating since the beginning of her 6th year, which was not too long ago. Say, about three months. But it didn't take a lifetime for them, and everyone else, to figure out that they were meant to be. She finally had the perfect life she had always dreamed of.

"Ginny? GIN! What's taking you so long? We're going to miss breakfast!" Harry called up to the girls' dormitories from the Gryffindor common room. The door opened and Ginny appeared, looking beautiful, as usual. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that framed her tiny body perfectly and a loose New Found Glory t-shirt with her black and blue Vans. Her robes hung loosely around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Gin." Harry said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Let's get down to breakfast now. I'm starving!" She said as she took his hand and led him out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well well well, if it isn't Weasel and Pothead." A voice drawled from behind them.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry retorted without even turning around. Ginny rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"So, Weasel, Potty's finally returned your feelings? I must say, it is a rather disgusting sight to see you two snogging." Ginny whirled around.

"Why don't you shove off, Malfoy? You're a dirty little git who has no friends and uses the same insults over and over. Why don't you think of something new for once? Hmm? Tell me that. We'll talk when you've come up with something new, sound good? Great! See you around, Malfoy!" She spat out his name. She turned back around, grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him into the Great Hall.

"Boy, Ginny, you're all red. Who was the victim this time?" Ron asked as he piled food onto his plate.

"Malfoy." Harry replied. Ron nodded understandingly and continued with his breakfast. After a couple of minutes, the redness drained from Ginny's cheeks and she struck up a conversation with Hermoine. As usual, they were talking about books or classes, or this or that, but it was most likely something educational. Hermoine was not one to stand for gossip and typical girl talk.

"Are you done yet?" Harry leaned over and asked Ginny. She nodded her head. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk on the grounds before classes?" he asked her as he held out his hand for her.

"Why, I would love to." She said and she took his hand.This had become a daily routine for them. Every morning, after they had both finished their breakfasts, he always asked her those two questions, in those same exact words, and she would always answer in the same exact way. Then they would go for a quiet walk, talking about anything that had come to their minds. This rountine usually ended with Harry walking Ginny to her first class, Transfiguration with McGonagall.

"I had a lovely time, Harry." Ginny whispered and gave him a quick kiss before entering class.

* * *

Every morning after breakfast, Draco went for a quick ride on his broom. These broomrides were the only time Draco could be by himself and just _think._ He would fly around the castle grounds, thinking about his life and trying to sort out his feelings, his beliefs, and his priorities. He no longer believed in what his father had pounded into his head since birth. There was one thing he knew for sure: his father was a worthless idiot who followed around a heartless, cruel bastard. In his 6th year, he had made it clear to his father he had no intention of becoming a Death Eater when he turned 18.

Almost every day, Draco saw Ginny and Harry walking hand in hand. He had observed them before. They talked and were comfortable with each other. Draco felt something inside, a feeling he couldn't describe. What he saw made him ache inside. He had a longing to have a strong, solid relationship like theirs, not just one night stands every other night.

What he didn't know was that Ginny was aware of his presence. Although Harry never noticed, she could see him tailing them a safe distance away. What puzzled her was that he had done this many times, yet he had not once thrown an insult their direction. In fact, she observed that he sometimes had a painful, longing look on his handsome face.

Everyone at Hogwarts had heard about Draco's row with his father. It was simple, really. Draco's father wanted him to become a Death Eater, and Draco refused. After that, Ginny wasn't sure what was true and what was not. There were a lot of rumors that Lucius threatened to leave Draco nothing in his will. There was another rumor saying Lucius tried to torture him into being a Death Eater with the Cruciatus Curse. Frankly, Ginny wouldn't have been surprised if Lucius _did_ perform an Unforgivable on his own flesh and blood. He was that heartless.

When he thought nobody was watching, Draco sometimes let his guard down, his emotions apparent on his pale, handsome face. During these rare times, Ginny had observed him before. She saw pain, longing, and sometimes his gaze would soften and he would look almost...happy. She often wondered what would be about to make Draco Malfoy happy, besides torturing people, that is. But lately, he hadn't been bothering anyone really, mostly keeping to himself. This was probably what puzzled Ginny the most. Not that this made up for the years of taunting she had endured from him.

_"Looks like Potty doesn't like your Valentine much, Weasley," Malfoy sneered at her and threw his head back in laughter. Ginny threw her hands over her face and ran into the nearest abandoned classroom, crying her eyes out._

She would never forget all the things he had done and said to her. No matter how civil he had become lately, she would never, ever fall for his act. Though her curiosity was still killing her inside. Could something, or some_one_ actually make Draco Malfoy smile a real, genuine smile? Even she had to admit, he looked quite charming when he smiled. Not that she had ever seen his full smile before. Those brief moments where he looked happy, his lips seemed to twitch, almost smiling, but not quite. She wasn't exactly sure they knew how. Still, she _had_ to know...

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! I hope you guys liked it so far! Please Review! I'll love you if you do! Anyways, please read my other fics too! Not Another DG Fic (Actually, It Is) and Don't Cry, Ginny! I hope you'll like those, too!


End file.
